Your Promise
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: She stood by Naraku's side. Her burning hatred of the man beside and his touches scorched her deep. How long before she knew it was time to betray him? How long before he came for her?


Kiyota stood beside Naraku an evil grin spreading across her pale face. Naraku's hand gently gripped her waist keeping her against him possessively. She had been with him for a year now managing to her his trust deeply. She knew the location of the infant holding his heart. No jewel shards controlled her only her apparent love for Naraku kept her with him. Naraku had made it more then clear to subordinates that the fiery red head was strictly his and off limits.

Kagura hated the woman, hated her freedom to come and go as she pleased and hated that Naraku trusted her so much. Kagura did in fact hate the man but was still annoyed that this creature that had stumbled into theirs lives a year ago had so much trust from him. She knew his every weakness, his every desire and still loved him. Kagura hated her.

Kiyota didn't even bother turning in Naraku's arms before expelling an annoyed hiss.

"Kagura do not try my patience or you will find out why Naraku keeps me so close." Kiyota scoffed.

"You presume to tell what to do? You're only human. You could never harm me." Kagura snarled at her. In a blur of motion Kiyota had Kagura by the neck holding her above the ground. Kagura was gasping for breathe being choked by the human woman. Kiyota yawned and threw her aside returning to Naraku's arms. Pain slammed through Kagura's chest. She screamed out panting on the floor.

"Do not forget who holds your heart Kagura." Naraku said. Kagura growled from her position on the floor at the laughing couple looking down at her.

"Now go find Inuyasha's group and tell me where they are." Naraku said.

"And do no bother with Sesshoumaru. He is no concern of yours." Kiyota added.

Kagura flew off into the sky on her feather entirely too annoyed.

"Foolish woman, how dare she think she can order me around? She maybe Naraku's whore but she has no weight to me." Kagura growled as she searched for Inuyasha's group. She thought she may lead them straight to Naraku and have them kill him and the bitch so she could go free. She too knew Naraku's day of weakness. It would be easy to lead Inuyasha to him that day or Sesshoumaru. That was another thing, how dare that girl tell her to stay away from Sesshoumaru.

"I will be human in a few days." Naraku said to Kiyota. She nodded knowing that. "What will you do that night?" He asked.

"Wonder around the land a little bit. No one but Kagura knows who I am. I will be in no danger." She said.

"Just be careful. I will need you when it comes to taking those shards from Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Yes kio. Now stop the worrying." She said. Naraku put his arm around her kissing her temple.

"I only worry for you." He said.

"There is no need." She answered. "I'm more the capable of caring for myself."

"I know. It scares me at times how capable. It makes me wonder how you are only human." He said with a light smile.

"A demon slayer shows no weakness." She simple answered.

"Yes I know that as well. Our children will be very strong indeed." Naraku said. Kiyota closed her eyes shielding them from his view.

"Yes they will be." She practically choked out. _My stomach is going to heave._ She thought to herself.

"Why don't we go get started on that family now?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Would it be wise to have me pregnant during the final battle?" She asked him.

"You're right of course. No it wouldn't't." He said. "After the final battle then." He said. She nodded. i I'll agree to that. You won't be alive. /i She thought to herself.

The days passed to Naraku's human night. He went into hiding leaving Kiyota and Kagura alone. Not something he really had wanted to do. He knew Kagura's hatred of the woman. Kiyota took that opportunity to walk away from the hideout using Kagura to get closer to her goal. The Western Lands Castle.

"Set down here." She stated.

"Do you know who's land we are on?" Kagura asked a little more then annoyed.

"Yes and I do not care. Do not follow me." Kiyota said leaping the short distance to the ground walking in the direction of the castle. Kagura followed her silently wondering where she was off to. When Kiyota stopped in a clearing settling down on a log, Kagura stopped a little ways back.

"Are you alone?" Her voice asked no one.

"To meet you of course I am." A voice answered her. A voice Kagura knew. "Is it his human night?"

"It is. How else would I have gotten away?" She asked. _A lover perhaps._ Kagura thought. _Then why do I know his voice?_

The Lord of the Western Lands came from the shadows to sit beside the human woman. She stood and moved away from him pacing around the clearing. Sesshoumaru saw her obvious discomfort. He stood and pulled her into his arms stopping her pacing. His hands resting against the small of her back holding her to him tightly. Kiyota was at his shoulder in height and looked so tiny in the man's arms. He was huge even without his armor on. Kagura was amazed that those perfect killing hands were holding that woman so tenderly now.

"Kio, stop this. Do not return to him." Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"I must." She whispered.

"No you don't. We have all the information we need." Sesshoumaru said kissing her head.

"No, we don't know when he is going to attack." She whispered. Sesshoumaru put a clawed finger under her chin tilting her chin to look him in the eyes. His lips dropped to hers brushing a light kiss across them, then deepened the kiss putting all his emotion into it.

Kagura's jaw had dropped to the ground watching them. She know understood by Kiyota had told her to stay away from Sesshoumaru. He was hers and she was his. There was no mistaking them for anything less then lovers.

Kiyota pulled away from Sesshoumaru first.

"We must stop. He would smell you on me if we did more." She whispered for his ears only. "Bad enough we are being watched."

"Who? Where?" He asked.

"Kagura. Straight behind you." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded kissed her temple and disappeared into the woods to his left circling around behind Kagura. He caught her by the back of her kimono and threw her to the clearing at Kiyota's feet.

"I told you not to follow me." Kiyota said half amused.

"Traitor." Kagura growled.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." Kiyota growled at her. Kagura got to her feet and slapped Kiyota. Kiyota returned her slap with a punch knocking Kagura to her back again. Kiyota grabbed her hair as ruthless as the Lord standing behind her and growled at Kagura.

"Do you want your freedom or not?"

"What?" Kagura asked.

"Do you honestly believe I will forget your kindness to Inuyasha and his group?" Kiyota asked.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked.

"Its of little consequence who I am." She said.

"She's my mate." Sesshoumaru said finally voicing in.

"His mate?" Kagura asked as Kiyota released her hold on her.

"Not officially." She growled at him. Sesshoumaru stepped back putting his hand up. "Foolish mutt. Now she nows too much. We're going to have to kill her. How should I explain that to Naraku?" She growled at him poking him in the chest with her finger.

"You got annoyed with her and killed her. Haven't you threatened her with that before?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I will not betray you Kiyota." Kagura said standing.

"How can I trust that?" Kiyota asked.

"I want that man's destruction and my freedom. I have no reason to betray you now that I know you can help my cause." Kagura said.

"She speaks the truth." Sesshoumaru said. Kiyota turned to face him once more.

"You keep your mouth shut. You are in enough trouble." Kiyota growled at him. Sesshoumaru's ears drooped down and he looked at the ground.

"I never thought I would see him look so pitiful." Kagura said.

"I've been thinking about the beads Kagome uses on Inuyasha to use on him." Kiyota said.

"Like hell!" Sesshoumaru growled looking down at his mate. "I'll kill you." He warned.

"Like hell you will." Kiyota said waving off his threat which only served to piss him off more. "We should return before he sends spies after us."

"So soon?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Its been almost a year since I saw you last."

"I'm sorry kio. This will be over soon." She said.

"Be sure you come home. That child needs her mother." Sesshoumaru said capturing her lips with his own again before letting her go.

"I will." She whispered.

"Promise me wench." He said.

"I swear to you Sesshoumaru. I will come home." She said kissing him that time.

"We should really go." Kagura said pulling a feather from her hair. Kiyota pulled away letting her fingers trail down Sesshoumaru arm to his finger tips before hopping onto the feather with Kagura flying off into the sky. She heard his mournful howl follow them.

"Kagura we must act the same. If he were ever to figure this out, I'd be killed." Kiyota said.

"Do not worry. I know that." She said.

"I'm trusting you Kagura. Betray my trust and Sesshoumaru will kill you." She said.

"That I also know. Why are you with Naraku to begin with?" Kagura asked.

"Its a long story." She said.

"We do have the time." Kagura said.

"It was my idea. Send in a spy he would never know. No one know of Sesshoumaru and myself. Only Rin, Jaken and Inuyasha's group." She spoke softly. "So, having not fully been with Sesshoumaru, I said I would come to Naraku and get the information we need. There were protests of course, a great deal of them, but I did it anyway. We needed the information. As you can tell, he doesn't want me doing this anymore then Inuyasha did." Kiyota said.

"I understand all that. But what I don't understand is you and him. How was it you and the Lord came to be mates?" Kagura asked.

"We aren't. He really needs to stop saying that. Not officially anyway. I met him when Rin was gravely injured near my village. He came in like a bat out of hell screaming for a healer and I was the only one. Rin was bleeding so badly I didn't think she would make it. He kept pacing around the hut sticking his head in every once in a while to see what was happening. Finally I just couldn't deal with his attitude anymore and banished him from the hut. Which of course he didn't listen so I beat him away, which got his interest. Rin lived, obviously. But not long after they left, Inuyasha and his group came into the village looking for shelter and I didn't deny them that. Sesshoumaru returned that night, his intentions unclear until he saw Inuyasha hugging me. Before I knew what was happening Inuyasha was thrown aside and Sesshoumaru was growling very loudly at him. He had come back to collect me and tell me of his 'feelings'." Kiyota explained.

"I see. You actually hit him?" Kagura asked.

"Several times." Kiyota said.

"We will attack Inuyasha after my next human day." Naraku said three months later. Kiyota nodded. "I want you to stay with me that night."

"Naraku you know that is the night I like to wander." Kiyota said her face a perfect mask hiding her anxiety of not seeing her love.

"Kagura has been more violent towards you lately. I do not wish anything to happen to you in my absence." Naraku argued.

"She wouldn't dare touch me. You know that." Kiyota said.

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Naraku asked.

"I enjoy my walks. They give me time to plan and think of how many children we should have." She answered him pushing her body against his suggestively. Naraku captured her against him groaning.

"Anymore of that and I will not be responsible for my actions." He growled at her.

"It is almost that time you know." She said brushing her lips against his ear.

"Mmm. Stop that woman." He growled. Kiyota stepped away smirking slightly. "Fine. You may go for your monthly walk. Just return before the night is over and share it with me." He said.

"I can do that." She said smiling kissing him cheek. Naraku turned into the kiss bring his hands to her back holding her against him deepening the innocent kiss. Kiyota stomach rolled and she whimpered. Naraku took her whimper as something good. He pushed his body closer to hers letting her feel the evidence of his desire. She actually groaned wanting to run away. He broke the kiss and nipped her ear.

"Kagura we must hurry to Sesshoumaru." Kiyota said the night he had turned human.

"Why Kiyota? We have all night." Kagura said.

"No we don't. Naraku wants me back to share the night with him." Kiyota sighed.

"Shit." Kagura yelled pushing the feather faster through the sky. Kagura dropped Kiyota off in the normal place leaving so not to draw attention to them.

"The attack is three days from tonight kio." Kiyota said to Sesshoumaru.

"Only three days. I don't know if they will be ready." Sesshoumaru said.

"Get Rin to safety. I could not stand if anything happened to her kio." Kiyota said.

"Do not worry about her. She is already in hiding with Jaken." Sesshoumaru said kissing her temple again.

No one knew Hakudoshi watched from the shadows. _So she is no more then a Traitor after all. I must tell Naraku_. Then he vanished off to return to his Lord.

"Do not return to him Kiyota. I have a horrible feeling about this." Sesshoumaru said.

"I must. It will ruin everything if I do not return. I will see you on the battlefield. It will be myself against you." She said. "I'm his secret weapon against you apparently."

"Because you look so much like Rin." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"Only I have red hair." She said smiling.

"Mmm and you are not my daughter." He said dropping his lips to hers again. This time he did not let go easily. His clawed hands ran down her body finally coming to rest on her nice rear end. He gave it a squeeze making her squeak in his arms. He pulled away laughing as she swatted him turning twenty shades of red.

"Hentai!" She growled at him considering beaming him in the head with her fist.

"What do you believe Naraku will do if we cross blades twice then begin to make out?" He asked.

"Drop dead I can hope." She said. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Remember your promise to me Kiyota." Sesshoumaru said suddenly becoming very serious.

"I remember it Sesshoumaru. I will not forget that." She said kissing him again before slipping away to the waiting Kagura.

"Kiyota. You returned to me." Naraku said smiling pulling her down to him. She nodded. "Fool!" He growled throwing her away. Hakudoshi emerged from the shadows looking at his master and the woman.

"You went to Sesshoumaru. Hakudoshi told me. You betrayed me Kiyota. You will pay." Naraku said.

"How can you even exist knowing all the pain you've caused? You go through your days like nothings wrong. How can you sleep at night knowing all the lives you've taken?" Kiyota growled at him. He slapped her knocking her to the ground.

"I may be human, but I can still over power you Kiyota. Do not test me." Naraku growled. "I loved you damnit. I can not believe you betrayed me for that flashy mutt."

"That 'flashy mutt' has been my love for the past year and a half you foolish man. He knows about everything." She growled at him.

"Hakudoshi get the infant. If Sesshoumaru knows the location we will loose for certain." Naraku said. Hakudoshi nodded and left them alone. "I told you, you would pay for this foolish woman." He growled at her. Throwing her down on the ground and ripping her kimono off of her.

"Instead of killing you right now, I will wait for the battle to do so. I will make an example of you in front of Sesshoumaru." Naraku said. "For now I will settle with taking your body."

Kiyota screamed in pain as Naraku's disgusting body took hers roughly throughout the night and for the next three days. She was beaten and thrown around, raped time after time.

"Time to die." Naraku said picking up the beaten body of Sesshoumaru's lover.

"Keep an eye out. You will get yours, you will learn, this battle was worth ignoring." Kiyota softly said.

"How much more must I beat you before your spirit breaks?" Naraku asked as they flew to place of attack.

"You will never break my spirit you fool." She growled.

"Hakudoshi hold her. She will still be a surprise for our dear Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

Kagura gasped seeing the condition of Kiyota. She was bloody and bruised. She smelled of Naraku strongly and her spirit was near the end. Kagura's anger was raging within her blood. Now she wanted more then freedom from Naraku. She wanted revenge for what he'd done to Kiyota. Over the last few months Kiyota had spared her from countless heart squeezes from Naraku and her kindness kept Kagura going. Naraku would find out no matter how much he hurt her, Kagura would take his life for the damage done to the only kind person she knew.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood together waiting for Naraku to arrive. Kagome, Sango and Miroku remained hidden. Naraku looked down at the pair standing side by side outside the Western Lands Castle.

"We have returned you home Kiyota." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru waited for his love to show her face. He waited for Naraku to run his mouth and shove his mate at him telling her to kill him. Only she hadn't come yet. He was beginning to worry. Inuyasha sensed his fear, it was his own as well.

"So, you've come." Naraku said.

"Quit running your mouth and get down here already." Inuyasha yelled.

"In time Inuyasha. First I have a surprise for Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru growled. "Hakudoshi." Naraku said. Hakudoshi threw Kiyota to Naraku. A louder growl left Sesshoumaru throat. Kiyota was bleeding and bruised.

"Your spy was caught." Naraku said. "Here you can have her back." Naraku finished shoving one of his tentacles through her throat throwing her down at Sesshoumaru feet. She coughed and sputtered at her mate's feet. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees beside her.

"You promised me." He growled at her. Her eyes apologized for her. Her eyes closed, Sesshoumaru listened as her last breathe left her lungs. Her heart stopped. Sesshoumaru felt nothing but anger. His growl got louder and louder. Kagura felt tears leaving her eyes for the first time. A breeze swept through Sesshoumaru's hair, his eyes turning a furious red. Inuyasha's rage was let loose as well, seeing the only kind thing that dared love his brother. Inuyasha leap into the sky screaming i backlash wave /i . Sesshoumaru placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I will return you to life." Sesshoumaru promised her. His demon form stood before them all. The growling from his throat shook the ground. Naraku's fear became real. The huge dog bounced away from the fight running towards his heart's location.

As he fought Inuyasha, Naraku stopped suddenly looking over at Hakudoshi. He faltered. Then he saw what he didn't want to see. His human heart lay in the palm of the priestess his human heart had loved so much. Kikyo stood glaring at him. She tossed the heart to the waiting Kagome who slammed her arrow into the heart.

"Die Naraku." Kikyo growled at him.

"NOW!" Sesshoumaru yelled from his place behind Naraku.

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Strike!"

Naraku's body was torn to pieces as the combination of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's attacks hit him. Sesshoumaru didn't wait to see what the damage was, he already knew Naraku was dead. Pulling his sword from its sheath he stood over Kiyota's body. The sword pulsed showing the creatures from the underworld.

"Tenseiga do not fail me." Sesshoumaru begged his sword. He slashed through the creatures killing them. A few heart stopping moments passed, Sesshoumaru falling to his knees before Kiyota's body. He watched as the wound in her throat closed magically. Her eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru's lips captured her first breathe.

"You broke your promise to me." He growled at her when he released her lips.

"Did I have a choice kio?" She asked her voice so soft.

"No I guess you didn't. Do not ever scare this Sesshoumaru that much again." He said to her pulling her up into his arms laying her across his lap. Tears were dropping from his eyes onto her shoulder. Inuyasha gasped in shock seeing his normally so calm brother crying. Kiyota's arms wrapped around his neck holding him to her. Loosing complete control, Sesshoumaru fell to the ground on top of Kiyota almost sobbing.

"Kio, you are crushing me." She whimpered. "And the armor hurts."

Kagura touched Sesshoumaru shoulder pulling him back off Kiyota.

"Get off her before you kill her again." Kagura yelled at him. He pulled himself up bringing her with him.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru said resting his forehead against hers. Kiyota only stroked his cheek with her hand kissing his nose gently.

"Where is Rin?" She asked softly.

"She will be brought back in the morning kio." Sesshoumaru said. "Giving us the night together."

"Hentai." Kiyota laughed pushing away from him. He smiled. He had her back he could do no more then smile. Kagura bowed and prepared to take her leave of them.

"Kagura..." Kiyota began. Kagura turned to her. "Thank you for keeping the secret." She said smiling.

"It wasn't a problem Kiyota. Not for you." Kagura said smiling.

As Kagura flew through the night sky on her feather she smiled. She owned her life to that woman laying beside the Western Lord. If it had not been for her selfless actions, Kagura knew she would be long dead.

For years to come Kagura watched out for her savior and her savior's children. Upon Kiyota's death, Kagura took her place in the Palace of the Moon beside Sesshoumaru, healing his wounded soul and keeping her promise to Kiyota.

_"Promise me Kagura, upon my death, you will stay with my mate. Love him, care for him." Kiyota had whispered. _

_"It would be my honor." Kagura said hugging her only friend close. _

_"Your Promise. Keep it." Kiyota said._


End file.
